Life on Standby
by angel celest
Summary: Cloud and Zack are both Working in ShinRa, both love Aeris, yet both are as different as day and night. A story about the events that lead up to both Zack and Cloud leaving for Niblemhiem, Mild OOCness, Mild AU, takes place 6 years before FFVII. ZxA and C
1. Always isn’t Forever

P.S. Is it me, or are the Red Hot Chili Peppers like immortal or something.

I don't own FFVII; those silly gooses at SE own them.

Life on Standby

Chapter One: Always isn't Forever.

His eyes were closing and he found it hard to breathe, it felt like he was drowning, on what, even he didn't know, just the sensation of his lungs filling up…perhaps with sadness. That's what it had to be, he was drowning on his infinite sadness, or maybe he was drowning on his tears, it didn't matter, she was gone, and he was the idiot that let her fall. He could never forgive him self, not ever.

_Maybe this is for the best._

_Maybe this is what I need._

_I couldn't save her._

_I can't save anyone._

He hoped that he would die now, at least this way he wouldn't have to think about those emerald eyes, those beautiful eyes he let go…. For what seemed to him…. So long ago.

Tears welled up in his eyes, it was getting hard to see, the blur around him nothing more then a dark oblivion, but then…

"Cloud!"

He thought he heard her voice, but he couldn't be sure.

"Cloud!" It was her voice, cracking and breaking with each scream.

He reached up, trying to grab hold of something…anything.

But it was too late, and maybe all good boys don't go to Heaven.

* * *

She slowly put her thin pale arms into the cardboard box, pulling out the picture frames she had put in so carefully. She walked over to her dresser, slowly placing the pictures down. She smiled at them; they were pictures her boyfriend took from one of his many adventures traveling the world. She dug her hand into the box and pulled up a bright red frame with pink feathers, she smiled sadly as she looked at the picture, it was her boyfriend holding on to a young woman, one arm around her waist, the other one giving a devilish victory sign.

She shook her head, brown ringlets caressing her face, "Zack, Zack, Zack. Why is it that I still go out with you, all you do is bring me back pictures of the girls you meet."

"Aeris, sweet heart are you still unpacking?" There was a small rapt at the door.

She looked up and smiled, "I'm getting there mother, why, what's wrong?"

The door slowly opened, an older woman poked her head in, she smiled thinly, the wrinkles on her face taking more of a distinguished look, "Well, you have a visitor…. I told him you were busy, but he wouldn't have any of it."

The young woman cocked her head to the side, a small pout forming on her lips, "If it's Tseng, tell him…."

"No, it's not him." The older woman smiled as she closed the door.

Aeris sighed, she turned and looked in the mirror, her hair was loose around her, an auburn cascade. She nodded to her self and walked to the door.

* * *

He tapped his foot on the plain wooden floors, he was growing impatient, he hoped that she wouldn't just brush him off. He knew that he did some pretty bad things in his time, but he was a changed man…..at least that's what he told himself……he was a changed man.

"Zack?"

He looked up, his black hair falling into his eyes. He smiled as he saw her walk down the stairs. She was always so beautiful, wearing her simple pink dress and a white scarf around her shoulders. He held his arms out for her, for in his mind, he saw her running into his arms, and then….and then……KISSESS. He had his eyes closed and wore the dumbest grin.

"Aeris, angel." He called up to her.

"Don't you angel me!" Her eyes turned to liquid fire, she stomped over to him, pointing her finger in his face, "Tell me Zack, why is it that everything you write me or send me pictures, you always have to mention another girl." She pouted and turned away from him, her voice taking on the dramatics, "Zack, you disappear for months on end, I don't know if your alive or dead, and then, when I do hear from you, it's all the same." She turned to him, burning a hole through his gapping face; suddenly her voice became a mockery of his baritone voice, "Dear Babe. Long time no see, I'm on this new mission in Costa del Sol, it's pretty quite here, but you wouldn't believe the half naked girls that run around. Don't get me wrong babe, you're still hot, but I mean these girls are …..BANG." She looked up at him, her voice turning into venom, "I…Don't…Like….Being…Called….Babe…"

He stared at her, not knowing what to say, he looked over to his side, he was still holding on to the yellow and white roses he bought from Wall Market, "Um, well, I, umm, kinda wanted to give you these and take you out to dinner." He held up the flowers and looked into her eyes, his cobalt blue turning into stone, "Aeris, please, you're the only girl for me."  
Her eyes melted as she looked at the flowers, they looked a little dead, but at least he got her flowers. She smiled inwardly, "Oh Zack, you know I don't mean those things, you just get to me sometimes."

He nodded, "I do that some times." He gave her a goofy grin and wrapped a heavily muscled arm around her small frame. "Oh, by the way angel, there's some one I need you to meet."

What do you silly folks think? This is the first chapter in what I hope to be a long angsty love triangle fic. Positive reviews will be welcomed with hugs and kisses and negative one will be met with death and maybe poking for all eternity. shrugs hopes to get the next chapter up soon, perhaps I can get inspiration when I'm at work.

Celest no Tenshi


	2. This isn't a Fashion Statement

Final Fantasy VII and all those good SE characters belong to umm... SE, not me...sigh one day Sephy one day..

Life on Standby

Chapter Two: This isn't a Fashion Statement, This is a Death Wish

The two of them walked quietly, hand in hand. Every so often the young man would look down at the girl next to him, her rosy cheeks and auburn hair glowed in the dim light that shined threw the plate. He sighed happily.

_Aeris, I love you…maybe on day I can tell you._

"Did you say something Zack," She looked up at him, her hair framing her fragile face.

He looked at her and smiled, "No, everything is perfect. So where do you want to eat angel?"

She shrugged her small shoulders, "It doesn't matter, where ever."

Zack stopped and pouted, placing his hands on his hips, "Aw come on Aeris, I'm in SOLIDER now, that mean I have a bit more spending cash, how about we go to the top of the plate and have some fresh lobster?"

Aeris wrinkled her nose is disgust.

"What's wrong? Not a big fan of seafood, we can all wa…."

"I hate it up there." She interrupted him, "It makes me too sad." She looked down, shadows covering her emerald eyes.

Zack stared at her sadly, for the 2 years that he's known Aeris, he still knew nothing about her, just that she was adopted. She didn't like talking about her past, so he never brought it up. She was a mystery to him, a beautiful mystery that he wanted to solve. He looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry, we can just grab something at Wall Market."

She nodded quietly and followed, the rest of the day would be like this.

* * *

"Men, line up, time for roll call." A rough voice broke threw the silence.

All the young men looked up and ran to line up, going in alphabetical order.

"Alright, ready, Donald Abert…."

The young man stood up and closed the heavy lead door. He stared at it for a while before shaking his head.

_This is not what I wanted_

He turned sharply and sat at the small wooden desk, his delicate fingers picked up the pen and he continued to scribble on the paper:

Dear Tifa,

How are you? How is everything? Please give my regards to my mother.

Everything has been going fine here,

_As fine as failure can be_

I'm already heading up the ranks in SOLIDER, soon the guys think that I can make it to 1st class.

_Why do I have to lie like this_

I've been studying under the guidance of a guy named Zack, he's a nice guy and a SOLIDER 1st class, every one says that next to Sephiroth, he's the best there is.

_Why can't I tell you the truth_

This weekend, we're going to have dinner, I'm gonna meet his girlfriend, he says she's a nice girl, but the only girls I've seen here are from the Turks…. And they are anything but nice.

_I can't take neglect_

_I just want to be seen_

Well, I'm going to get going, give my love to all back home.

_I just want to be seen_

Signed,

_I just want to be seen…by you_

Cloud

"Hey Cloud, they're calling your name, you need to get in line." A voice broke his silence.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." The young man walked over to a small chair next to his bed. He looked down at it in disdain, and picked up his Shin-Ra appointed guard helmet.

* * *

Oi, So what thinks my little folks out there? Any good ideas will be excepted. Hmmm…. I'm gonna have some Zaris and the meeting of Cloud and Aeris…mmm…mmm…angst..lol love forever.

Celest no Tenshi


	3. Sandpaper and Silk

FFVII doesn't belong to me, they belong to SE

Life on Standby

Chapter Three: Sandpaper and Silk

He looked around, the think beams of light breaking through the curtains, he smiled lightly throwing his arms into the air, he yawned and started to get up from bed, but something caught his eye, a picture. He squinted his eyes and picked it up, a warm feeling flowing through his body; it was a picture of Aeris and himself, on their first date. She looked so happy, waving to the camera, the white shirt she wore fitting snugly around her curves. Zack stood behind her, both arms around her shoulders giving one of his trademark grins, while his sunglasses sat on his spiky head.

He placed the picture down on his nightstand, he loved her so much, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to have children with her, he wanted to grow old and watch the grandkids with her. He wouldn't know what to do if she left him, just the thought of it broke his heart. He shook his head and headed over to his bathroom.

* * *

The locker door slammed shut, Cloud grabbed his duffle bag and made his way out the crowed dressing room. He stopped short of a mirror, he looked at himself and sighed, he wore his faded blue jeans and white t-shirt.

_When am I gonna get promoted. I can't stand wearing this outfit, the pants are about two steps from falling apart._

"Hey Cloud, what are your plans for the weekend?"

He looked up, grinning back at him was a young man with a Cheshire Cat grin and dark brown hair falling around his cheeks.

The frail looking blonde shrugged, "I'm going to a bar with Zack tonight and tomorrow I'm gonna have dinner with his girlfriend and him."

The Cheshire Cat man smiled, showing his pearl white teeth, "His girl eh, I hear she's a real looker, a knock out if you know what I mean. Face like an angel, body like a…."

"I'm not interested, she's his girl after all." Cloud pushed his way past the young man, "And besides I have my eyes else were."

* * *

"This place is pretty crowed huh?" Zack shouted over the loud rock music over to his smaller friend.

Cloud nodded pushing back some drunk that knocked into him, "Why are we here again?"

"Trying to find your skinny ass a date for tomorrow." Zack laughed roughly and patted his friend on the back.

Cloud looked down, sighing heavily, "I don't want a girl from here."

"Aw come on Cloud, there are tons of hot chicks here," he draped an arm over Cloud's shoulder, "Besides, I don't need you hitting on my girl." Zack gave off another loud laugh.

* * *

Aeris walked quietly down the Wall Market, even during the late hours like these, the Market was still filled, it kind of made her uncomfortable, men gawking at her and sneering.

_I hope I find Zack, I hate walking here at night._

She quickened her pace, not wanting to be in this place any longer then she had to be, she didn't even know why he called her so late at night.

_He sounded kind of drunk to me, Oh god, why is this happening tonight._

After 10 minutes of walking around, she finally found it, 'The Angel Wings'. Aeris shook her head, this was no regular night club.

She was right, this was no regular night club at all, she scanned the smoke filled room, squinting and peering at all the men smoking and drinking, most of them hanging over scantily dressed women.

"Zack!"

She spotted him, he was sitting at the bar, laughing and drinking with three girls giggling and hanging all over him. Aeris held back tears, she stomped over to the bar, all the while getting ready to beat Zack to an inch of his life.

_Oh crap._

He noticed her walk into the bar, she looked pissed. He started to get up and walk over to her, sming and holding his arms out, "Angel, these girls are waiting for Clo…."

She gave him her strongest right hook, it wasn't much, but it made her feel better, "Zack, you always do this, always." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "Always, I can't Zack, I can't do this anymore."

She turned away from him, making her way for the door, she suddenly felt his calloused hands on her wrist.

"Aeris" She heard him whisper, "Please let's talk about this."

* * *

She rolled over and threw her arm over his naked back, she moved in closer to him and kissed his arm. He stirred in his sleep and rolled over, holding her in his arms, his calloused hands running over her silky back, she tucked her head under his chin, and fell back asleep.

Another chapter, getting closer to the actual plot. Lol, any suggestions will be welcomed. Love for all.

Celest no Tenshi


	4. Silver Bullet

A/N: Yay reviews…love em' so. To answer some daunting questions Chibi Taryn Demon, nope, at the end of chapter 3, Zack and Aeris go home and sleep together….Oo, man, that kinda makes her sound dirty……shrugs oh well……on to other news….I might be taking this story into a different direction within the next few chapters….depends on how I feel in the morning.

Well moving on….

FFVII and all the characters don't belong to me, they belong to their owners at SE

Life on Standby

Chapter Four: Silver Bullet

"So you say he's a new kid trying to make it into Shin-Ra?" She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing her head farther into his back. She could feel him breathing softly, his heart beating ever so softly. She loved days like this, days when they didn't fight, days when they could just go out without the fear of one of them messing up.

He nodded his head and placed a hand on her pale arm, "Yup, he wants to be in SOLDIER, but as of now he doesn't have what it takes to make it, so he's doing guard duty."

Aeris nodded her head understandingly, she held Zack closer, "That's sad, I hope he makes it in, I know what it's like to be disappointed when things don't turn out the way you intended."

He sighed heavily and patted her arm, "Well he's a nice kid, not many friends, I was hoping maybe that you could be his friend."

Aeris nodded her head, "Sure thing, I love making new friends and meeting new people."

* * *

Cloud looked at his watch for what seemed to be like the twentieth time in the last few minutes. He sighed heavily, he hoped Zack wouldn't ditch him to go do god-knows-what with his girlfriend."

"Oi Cloud."

He looked up and saw Zack waving his arm. Cloud nodded and stood up, his eyes falling from Zack to the girl standing behind him. Her waist length chestnut brown hair fell around her in soft ringlets. She wore a simple white sundress that fell off her shoulders and clung tightly to her curves. She was pale but lovely, like a lily in the middle of a desert. Her eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off of her emerald pools, he felt he needed to touch her just to know that she was real. He wanted to drink her life and become smothered in her being.

"Cloud, this is Aeris, my girlfriend." Zack grabbed hold of her arm and gently brought her over to him.

"Nice to meet you Cloud," her voice was like a small sliver bullet, piercing his heart, she extended her arm, offering her hand. He reached for her hand, closing around it tightly, an electric pulse shot through his body. He wanted her right now, but like everything else in his life, he couldn't have her. Like everything else in his life, all good things belong to others.

He hated Zack.

Well not really, but he hated the fact that Zack was able to have this angel every night, while he got nothing more then an old filthy cot.

"So guys, shall we sit down and do some of the ordering." Zack pulled out a seat for Aeris and sat next to her.

* * *

Yea, kinda short, but I think the plot is actually doing the moving thing now….anyways, I'll work some more on this one and the Samurai Champloo one. Later days loves.

Celest no Tenshi


	5. You Eclipsed by Me

* * *

A/N: Bleh, I'm running outta ideas for chapter titles….hmmm….well hope you guys like this chapter……hope it's a bit longer then the others. Well as always, thanks for reading and reviewing… 

Moving on

FFVII and all the silly characters don't belong to me, well Sephy does, I keep him in my closet handcuffed and gaged.

* * *

Life on Standby

Chapter Five: You Eclipsed by Me.

_"So Cloud, how do you like your job…" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "I would love to see a small town." "Oh Cloud, you're so funny." "SOLDIER huh?"_

Her voice rang through his head, he was finding it impossible to sleep, he closed his eyes and he saw her laughing and smiling, giggling with her child-like innocence. It drove him insane, but at the same time, it brought him comfort.

He wanted her for himself, but he knew that she was Zack's, he was probably with her right now, holding her, she would giggle and they would sleep together.

He hated Zack.

Zack was the object that kept him in the shadows.

Zack was the one eclipsing him.

Zack was the one that was killing him.

Zack was the perfect SOLDIER, while Cloud was nothing more then a pud guard.

Eventually, Cloud willed that his mind would silence so he could go to bed, he wanted to sleep so bad, and dream of being Zack and having Aeris for a night.

* * *

He walked with a light bounce in his step. For the first time in months, things were starting to look up, he hadn't gotten into a fight with Aeris for about a week, Cloud seemed to be more comfortable, and of course there was the news that he was going to get promoted. He couldn't wait to tell Aeris, he was going from simple 1st class SOLIDER to General….him a general. He couldn't believe it. With this new job, all his dreams could come true, he could move out of Midgar and maybe go to Kalm, it was only and hour drive. He could get nice things that he couldn't get now and of course he could ask Aeris to marry him.

A small blush crept over his face, he could live the rest of his life with Aeris, she was the perfect girl.

* * *

"Flowers only 1 gil." She held out the small yellow flower to a passerby, he gave her a quick smile and continued on his way.

_God, I hate this_

She shook her head in defeat and started to head back to her home, taking small careful steps. She would go home and take a warm bubble bath, yes, that's what she needed a nice warm bath.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the dark mass in front of her.

She bumped into him, losing her balance, feeling herself fall closer and closer to the hard ground. She opened her mouth to let out a helpless scream, but suddenly she felt a strong arm lift her up.

And then their eyes met.

She smiled at him, "Oh, thank you Cloud, that would have been a nasty spill if you didn't grab me.

He nodded, looking down. He couldn't look into her eyes, they drove him mad.

She looked up into the eternal darkness, "So what are you doing out here today?"

"I was out for a walk."

She nodded, "Do you know you're way around here? I can show you around."

He knew his way around; it was already been one year since he first moved to Midgar.

"I don't really know my way around." His voice was quiet.

"Great!" She wrapped her arm around his and started to lead him away.

* * *

_"You understand Zack, right?"_

_He nodded, "Of course I understand Reeve, and again thank you._

_"Don't thank me Zack, the higher-ups don't know I'm going this and they don't like you, they are going to watch you like a hawk, and if you mess up, they will make sure that you will stay in SOLDIER forever."_

_Zack nodded._

_"You have one week until your review, you're dismissed."_

Zack smiled as he knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Who is it?

"Zack."

The door slowly opened. A small head poked out, it was Elmyra, she smiled at him and opened the door, gesturing for him to come in. He smiled back at her and walked in. He made his way to the table in the small kitchen.

"Can I offer you any tea?"

"No thank you. Do you happen to know where Aeris is?"

The older woman shook her head, "No, she should still be out selling flowers."

"Hm…alright." He stood up, "Well then, tell her to call me when she gets in."

* * *

He listened to every word that fell from her lips; he wanted to memorize every thing she said, he knew that his time with her was drawing to a close.

She stop and looked at him, giving him a sad smile, "I'm sorry Cloud, have I been boring you?"

"No, no." he tried not to make his voice sound frantic, "of course not."

She gave him a broad grin, "Good, sometimes I have a bad habit of talking up a storm and not knowing when I'm boring someone."

He shook his head, reinforcing his previous statement, "No, you're not boring me at all."

They reached the end of their walk, they reached her house. She smiled at him and opened her door, "I had a good time hanging out with you Cloud, we should do it again."

He nodded at her, giving her a small smile.

She closed the door behind her, turning off the lights that lead up to her room. He stood outside her house for the longest time before turning, returning to the dark city.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Slightly longer chapter, hope you likes….. ha ha, plot becomes apparent….well I hope to have more fuzzy feelings between the characters before I destroy them and rebuild them into my image….so anyways… as always read and review…love and kisses. 

Celest no Tenshi


	6. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

A/N: Thank you all my lovelies.. I'll try to fix the whole traveling between characters thing. Well kids…. I smell conflict, read the title, I think you'll get it….ha ha ha ha ha….ok, well read on lovelies..

BTW: FFVII belongs to the smexy lovelies at Square-Enix, not me…yet..

Life on Standby

Chapter Six: Give 'Em Hell, Kid.

"Alright men, in order, we have a member of SOLDIER here to give you guys an evaluation to see if you too can be qualified to become a member of SOLDIER." The older man walked up and down the lines, giving a small smile to each of the men in front of him.

Cloud looked at his feet, all day all he could think about was Aeris, she filled his mind and it almost drove him insane. In his mind he hoped that it would be Sephiroth that would give them the evaluation, he knew that if it was Zack, he would be over come with rage.

_How did he get a girl like her._

He sighed he knew that it would never be Sephiroth, and that he would never have a chance with Aeris, she was after all, Zack's girlfriend.

The door slowly opened and a pair of black boots made their way in, Cloud looked up and gazed into a pair of mako blue eyes.

* * *

Zack walked up to the door sighing, he hated this part of the job, he had to judge each person and then he had to tell them if they where good enough to be in SOLDIER.

He straightened himself and walked in, hoping to god that he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

_Cloud?_

He stared at the smaller man, a smile coming to his lips, "alright men, ready, this is gonna be a rigorous test, I hope you all prepared.

* * *

She smiled as she stared out the window, it was a beautiful. She hardly got any of that in this god forsaken city.

"Aeris?" There was a small knock at her door.

She looked up, "Yeah, what is it mom?"

The door slowly opened, and the older woman walked in, "Aeris, have you talked to Zack lately?"

Aeris shook her head, brown ringlets moving softly, "No, I haven't talked to him for about three days, why?"

A worried look came over the older woman, she looked down and sighed, "Aeris, sweetheart, why where you with that other boy yesterday?"

Her emerald eyes grew for a second, "What other boy…Oh, you mean Cloud, we'll you see, he's new around town and I was showing him around and then he walked me home because it was late."

"Oh." The older woman tried to smile, "Well, make sure that his intentions are true and that…" she stopped, "And make sure that you don't hurt Zack."

"Hurt Zack?" She tilted her slender head in confusion.

* * *

Cloud's body felt destroyed, never in his life had he received so much of a beating in such a small amount of time. He laid on the floor, sweat pouring down his pale brow. He tried to get up but he couldn't, his body didn't let him get up.

_Come on Cloud_

His mind pleaded with him, he needed this more then any thing else in the world.

"Oi, Cloud, come on, you have to do this, you're falling behind everyone else." Zack shook his head as he looked at the younger man, laying on the floor breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"I….can't…." His voice was as broken as his body.

Zack walked over to the younger man and knelt down, whispering in his ear, "Cloud, if you don't complete this test, you can never be in SOLDIER."

_What do I care?_

"And if you can't get in SOLDIER, you'll never get a girl." Zack gave one of his care free smiles. Cloud looked over to him.

_A girl._

Cloud narrowed his eyes and forced himself yup. He gave Zack a quick cold look then ran to try to catch up to the other men.

Zack blinked and shrugged, "Wonder what's got his panties in a twist."

* * *

He laid in bed, alone, tired and miserable. He thought that it would be best if he wrote a letter to Tifa, but then again, what would he tell her.

_Dear Tifa,_

_I finally got a chance to take my SOLDIER test, but I probably failed, oh by the way, did I mention that I hate my only friend here because I want to steal his girlfriend away from him. So how are things on your end?_

"I rather not." He sighed and turned facing the wall. "Gods, my life sucks." He couldn't help but wallow in his self pity. "Aeris." He partially mouthed the words, to afraid that some one would hear him.

* * *

She perked up, looking around.

"Is something wrong Angel?" Zack played with her loose strands of hair.

She shook her head, "No, I just thought I heard someone call my name, must have been nothing." She smiled and looked at the paper that he was writing on, "What's that?"

He looked up at her, "Well, this is the cut sheet, this is the list of all the men that have made it into SOLDIER. Sephiroth thought that it would be a great idea to give me this job." He sighed and continued writing.

She read over the name carefully, "Hmm…. That's strange, Cloud's name isn't on here."

"It's not a mistake, he didn't make it."

"Didn't make it?" Her eyes became sad for a moment.

"Yeah, he just isn't good enough to get into SOLDIER. It's sad, but it's true." He sighed.

Aeris sighed, "Do you have to be the one to tell him?"

Zack nodded.

* * *

Cloud waited in line, his eyes downcast, he hated this, the day of judgment, he hated to be judged. Some of the other guys told him that Sephiroth was going to be the one to tell them if they made it or not. He could handle the great Sephiroth telling him that he was never going to make it, but to have Zack tell him, Zack, who was just a few years older then himself, that would drive him insane.

The door slowly opened, Cloud looked up and saw him.

_Zack_

He clenched his teeth, he had to keep his cool this was the man that would determine his future.

Zack looked at him and gave him a small smile. Cloud nodded back, knowing that the next few minutes would not be pleasant.

Zack stood in front of the men, holding a sheet of paper. He looked down the line of men, "Alright men, when I call your name, I want you to go through the door behind me to get fit for your suit." He cleared his throat and read the first name off.

Cloud was the last one left, all the other men were in the changing room, getting fitted. He felt like he was on the edge of reason and sanity. He looked at Zack who was collecting his paper to leave.

"This is you're fault." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Hm, What was that Cloud?" Zack turned to face the younger man.

"Cloud looked him in the eyes, "This is all your fault. You didn't want me to become a member of SOLDIER."

"That's ridiculous." Zack turned around, hoping the younger man would calm down.

"NO! You're afraid that I might be better then you. You're afraid that I'll be better then you and that scares you." Cloud started to raise his voice.

Zack was getting tired of the attitude that Cloud was giving him, all he did was try to make the kid feel comfortable in his new surroundings. And what did he get back? "Listen Cloud, there is a reason you're not in SOLDIER, and that's because you're not good enough."

"Not good enough…not good enough." Cloud had a cold smile on his lips, "I know something you're not good enough."

Zack narrowed his eyes, "And what would that be?"

Cloud took a step closer to Zack, he swore that he could smell her on him, "You're not good enough for Aeris."

Zack could take any thing that a person could throw at him with good stride; but what he couldn't take was when anyone would bring up Aeris. He balled his fits and glared at Cloud, "You don't know anything about Aeris, and you sure as hell don't know anything about me."

* * *

Aeris sat happily at the table, she smiled and hummed a song as she looked at the door. This was the night that Zack promised that their lives would be changed.

The door slowly opened.

She looked up, "Hey Zack." She stopped, he walked in, his top lip a bit bruised. "What happened to you?" She reached up for his face.

He looked down at her and gently pushed her hand away, "Don't worry about it." He pulled out a seat and sat down, rubbing his temples, Reeve's voice going through his head:

_I'm sorry Zack, but you've lost the promotion._


End file.
